Cyprus Story
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Cyprus pun menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap agar tidak teringat akan kejadian 'itu'. Tapi apa daya, otaknya tetap memaksanya agar tetap mengingat tentang hal 'itu'. Based on : Turkish Invasion of Cyprus. Tidak sesuai dengan judul ? CnC please :3


Hallo readers diluar sana ! Berjumpa lagi dengan author [coret]yangmahaawesome[coret] yang super abal bernama PILONG ! (#dilempari tomat). Kembali lagi dengan saya dengan fic baru !  
Setelah sekian lama mengintai (?) gaya penulisan para author, akhirnya saya bikin fic baru lagi. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sejarah Cyprus kita tercinta ~ Yang dikira saya belum official tenyata sudah ! Padahal daku punya OC negara itu juga TTATT. Daripada banyak curcol, langsung aja !

Disclaimer : Hetalia pasti punya Himaruya-sensei-sama yang teramat AWESOME !  
Warning : OOCness, abalness, gajeness, menyimpang dari sejarah-ness (?), dan ness ness yang lain.

* * *

Pa—errr… Siang yang terlalu cerah, sehingga bisa sukses membuat anak – anak yang biasanya baru keluar dari kepenatan sekolah pun langsung mengeluh kepanasan. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuat personifikasi _Κυπριακή Δημοκρατία_ untuk meminum teh dibelakang mansionnya yang rindang itu.

"Sruput.." begitulah kira – kira suaranya

Cyprus pun meletakkan teh-nya di meja yang terletak disampingnya. Lalu ia pun menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mengingat masa lalu. Mulai yang kelam, sampai yang lucu sekalipun.

"Tuan Cyprus" panggil salah seorang pelayannya memecah keheningan. "Sudah waktunya anda pergi ke world conference"

"Iya iya" kata Cyprus sebal. Cyprus pun langsung berjalan ke depan mansionnya. Terlihat didepan mansionnya ada sebuah mobil menunggunya. Cyprus pun langsung menaiki mobil tersebut dan langsung mengendarainya menuju _United Nations_*, tempat berlangsungnya world conference.

Cyprus pun mengendarai mobilnya menuju bandara, namun sebelum itu ia singgah sebentar menuju perbatasan di utara. Perbatasan yang dibangun karena _itu_.

Cyprus pun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba agar tidak mengingat kejadian _itu. _Tapi apa daya, author yang satu ini memaksa dia untuk mengingatnya. '_Benar – benar…' _pikir Cyprus kesal.

Cyprus pun melangkah menuju mobilnya, memasukinya, dan akhirnya tancap gas menuju bandara, sambil mengumpat kesal ke otaknya karena membuat dia mengingat akan hal _itu._

Mengingat hari dimana… dia dan adiknya, Turkish Republic of Nothern Cyprus, berpisah darinya.

~(*r*)~

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Uh.. uh…"_

"_Stupid… Baka… ARRRGHHH !"_

_Bisa tebak suara diatas ? Kalau kalian menjawab yang mengeluarkan suara diatas itu adalah England, berarti anda berhak mendapat 1000 ! Eits, tunggu dulu, itu bukan suara England lagi –piiip- sama America kok. Supaya tahu, lebih baik kita masuk dulu ke ruangan uke tsunderenya America tercinta ini._

_Selidik punya selidik, ternyata itu adalah suara England yang sedang stress dengan paperworknya ! Yah, kirain lagi –piiip- bareng America.. (#authorditendangkeSiberia)_

"_England ?" panggil Cyprus kecil. Namun kelihatannya England tidak mendengarnya dan malah asyik dengan tugasnya_

"_Englaaand ~" panggil Cyprus agak keras_

"_Oh iya, ada apa Allen** ?" jawab England sangat tidak nyambung. Sementara sang pemilik nama itu sedang ber-hacccuuu ria di Inggris sana, Cyprus pun hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala._

'_Kayaknya gosip England punya anak sama America yang namanya Allen Kirkland-Jones itu benar ya ?' tanya Cyprus dalam hati_

"_Kakak, jangan berfikiran yang enggak – enggak, tidak baik" nasihat TRNC alim._

"_Ho, iya deh"_

"_Oh, ternyata kamu, Cypruses" kata England tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Agaknya dia baru sadar._

"_Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa UKe ?" tanya Cyprus yang kelihatannya sengaja memplesetkan namanya England. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya geleng – geleng kepala._

"_Baiklah, akan kuberitahu, tapi sebelumnya, Greece, Turkey, kau boleh masuk sekarang" perintah England kearah pintu._

_Cyprus pun langsung mengalih kan pandangannya kearah pintu dengan bingung, sementara TNRC masih dalam posisi semula. Pintu ruangan England pun terbuka, dan terlihat Turkey dan Greece masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. England pun berdehem ria dan langsung angkat bicara._

"_Oke, jadi hari ini, saya akan membahas tentang masalah… kepemilikan Cyprus bersaudara" kata England formal. Cyprus pun mangap sementara TRNC berdoa dalam hati, berharap pengasuhnya nanti adalah Turkey._

"_Ap… APA ? Kepemilikan ? Woi woi England, kau tak mungkin bercanda kan ?" tanya Cyprus gelabakan_

"_Apa mukaku terlihat sedang bercanda ?"_

"_Nggak juga sih"_

"_Nah, setelah mempertimbangkannya, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk.."_

"_Untuk… ?"_

"_Menjadikan Greece sebagai pengasuh kalian"_

_Krik krik krik_

_Hening_

_Krik krik krik_

"_APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?" teriak Turkey lebay. Sementara TRNC terlihat shock dan diam membatu._

"_Ada apa Turkey ? Kau keberatan ?"_

"_Tentu saja !" teriak Turkey. "Cypruses itu sejak dulu milikku, bahkan aku juga itu mantan motherlandnya kok ! Jadi yang harusnya jadi 'pengasuh' mereka itu AKU !"_

"_Tidak bisa begitu" sela Greece yang baru terbangun. "Pulau Cyprus itu sejak dulu milik ibuku, berarti mereka itu juga milikku"_

"_AKU !"_

"_Aku"_

"_AKUU !"_

"_Aku"_

"_AKUU !"_

"_Aku"_

_Dan terjadilah adu bacot Turkey x Greece ! Eh maksudnya Turkey vs Greece !. England pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela napas. TRNC masih diam membisu saking shock-nya, sementara Cyprus hanya berusaha untuk melerai mereka._

"_Aduh, kok jadi ribut begini sih ? Kalian tenang dong ! Malu sama tetangga !"_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

'Ckiiit…'

"Hmm.. hmm.., akhirnya aku sampai juga" kata Cyprus sambil meneguk minum. Sesekali ia tersedak gara – gara masih mengingat kejadian yang ada di flashback diatas.

Selesai minum, Cyprus pun langsung memasuki gedung _United Nations_ dan berlari ke _United Nations General Assembly hall_, tempat para Nations berkumpul dan melaksanakan rapat.

'_Clak…' _Cyprus pun membuka pintu _hall_ tersebut. '_Sepertinya rapat belum dimulai'_ gumam Cyprus. Suasana di dalam _hall_ terlihat kacau sekali. Terlihat bahwa America sedang berkoar – koar tentang pentingnya hero didunia ini, lalu England yang sedang menyelamatkan diri dari France yang sudah tidak berbusana. Terlihat juga Japan sedang sibuk memfoto – foto adegan kejar – kejaran antara England dan France. Lalu Russia terlihat sedang mengancam Trio Baltic, Italy sedang bersenandung 'pasta ~ pasta ~', sementara China sedang membangun Chinatown didalam _hall _tersebut.

Intinya, suasana di dalam _hall_ sangat kacau balau.

"Semuanya duduk" perintah salah satu pengurus PBB. Para Nations pun langsung bungkam, dan segera mengambil tempat masing – masing. Begitu pula dengan Cyprus. Tampaknya dia mendapat tempat duduk diantara Greece dan Turkey.

"Ha.. lo.. Cyp.. rus.. lama… tidak… berte..mu" sapa Greece pelan. Cyprus pun hanya sweatdrop

"H.. Hai juga Greece, hehe" balas Cyprus agak canggung

Rapat pun akhirnya dimulai. Para pengurus PBB pun membagikan kertas yang berisi hal yang dibahas hari ini. Rapat berlangsung dengan tenang dan…. Membosankan. Terlihat beberapa nations seperti Greece sudah berada di dunianya sendiri. Cyprus yang bosan pun, memutuskan untuk merenung lagi.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_TRNC ? TRNC ? Greece memanggil kita untuk makan siang" seru Cyprus di depan kamar TRNC_

_Sudah dari 5 menit yang lalu sebenarnya dia mengajak TRNC untuk makan siang, namun yang bersangkutan tak kunjung keluar._

"_TRNC ?" panggil Cyprus sekali lagi. Namun tidak ada balasan dari dalam ruangan tersebut_

'_Aneh, kemana perginya TRNC ?' tanya Cyprus dalam hati. Cyprus pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar TRNC, untuk mengecek keadaan adiknya tersebut._

'_BRAK' "TRNC ?"_

_Keadaan kamar itu terlihat berantakan sekali. Pintu lemari baju terbuka lebar dan pakaian – pakaian di dalamnya berantakan keluar. Cyprus yang panik, berusaha untuk mencari sosok adiknya di ruangan tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil. _

'_Aduh… Kamu kemana TRNC ?' tanya Cyprus penuh kekhawatiran di dalam hati. Cyprus pu berlari menelusuri mansionnya, namun TRNC tetap tidak ditemukan. Agaknya dia telah meninggalkan mansion ini sudah agak lama._

_Ditengah kekhawatirannya tersebut, tiba – tiba dia mendengar suara letusan meriam dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Ia juga tiba – tiba merasa pusing. Tangannya pun mulai mengeluarkan benda berwarna merah pekat berbau amis bernama darah, disusul pula oleh kakinya. Cyprus pun merasa kaget, dan segera berlari menuju ke depan mansion rumahnya._

"_Oh my god.." Cyprus pun speechless. Dilihatnya disana prajurit Turkey dengan ganasnya membor bardir negaranya. Sekitar 30.000 prajurit Turkey berperang dan membantai prajurit Cyprus dengan sadis. Di kejauhan ia juga melihat tentara milik Greece turun ke medan perang dan mengevakuasi warga – warga sipil._

"_Sial ! Mau apa si Turkey itu ?" amuk Cyprus. Ia pun segera memakai baju militernya dan berlari menuju ke luar mansionnya, tak lupa juga ia membawa spear andalannya dan __senjata rahasia__nya. Namun, saat ia keluar dari pintu gerbang mansionnya, segerombolan pasukan Turkey pun sudah mengepungnya._

"_Kalau begini, terpaksa aku harus bertarung…" kata Cyprus pelan. Cyprus pun langsung menerja gerombolan pasukan Turkey tersebut. Ia pun mengayunkan spearnya dengan membabi buta, namun serangannya itu di blok oleh salah satu prajurit Turkey. Lima prajurit Turkey yang lain pun langsung menerjang kearah Cyprus, namun dengan sigapnya Cyprus langsung melompat dan mengeluarkan… kantung ?_

"_JURUS RAHASIA, SUMPELAN MAKANAN NERAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" teriak Cyprus sambil menjejalkan prajurit Turkey satu persatu dengan __**scone legendarisnya England**__. Dalam hitungan detik, para prajurit Turkey pun langsung tepar ditempat. Cyprus pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur, menuju utara. Ternyata, scone England ada gunanya juga ya._

_~(*r*)~_

"_Akhirnya… hah.. hah.. sampai juga.." kata Cyprus sambil ngos – ngosan. Dia pun menyandarkan dirinya ke pohon beringin tersebut dan meneguk air mineral yang dibawanya dengan napsunya. Oh iya, sekarang, dia ada di depan markasnya Turkey, di Siprus sebelah Utara_

"_Sial" gerutu Cyprus "Gara - gara bertarung sama tentara si Turkey, persediaan scone gue jadi habis kan ?" umpatnya. Hei, harusnya kamu bersyukur tahu !_

"_Tak ada waktu untuk istirahat !" kata Cyprus sambil meregangkan badannya "Sekarang aku harus mencari TRNC !"_

_Cyprus pun berjinjit, ehm, maksudnya mengendap – endap ke dalam markas Turkey. Di intipi nya satu – satu tenda yang ada disana meski dia tahu itu tidak sopan dan sangat tidak awesome (?)._

_Lewat satu jam dia memata – matai markas Turkey, mulai dari denger suara orang ngorok, sampai dijadikan guling DADAKAN oleh salah satu tentara Turkey, dan lain – lain yang tak perlu dijelaskan. Tapi hasilnya, tetap saja dia tidak menemukan adiknya itu. Ditambah lagi lukanya yang makin parah gara – gara perang kemarin._

"_Haduh.. udah ah, capek batin (?) gue kesana…" keluh Cyprus dengan nistanya. "Kayaknya dia emang gak disini kali ya. Mending gue pulang aja deh"._

_Cyprus pun akhirnya memutuskan pulang. Namun dia menghentikan niatnya dan berlari menuju ke arah lain. Cyprus berfirasat bahwa dia akan bertemu adiknya disana._

_Cyprus pun mempercepat larinya. Karena terlalu fokus dengan tujuannya sampai- sampai dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau dia habis menginjak TAHI KUDA ! Poor you Cyprus…_

_Well, akhirnya dia sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Danau malam itu terlihat indah sekali. 'Anginnya juga terasa sejuk' batinnya._

_Setelah menelusuri pinggiran danau tersebut, akhirnya dia menemukan sosok laki – laki yang memakai topi (beritahu saya jika saya salah) berbentuk bundar dan penampilan sediki mirip Egypt. Cyprus pun terbelalak kaget. Ia segera berlari dan menghampirinya._

"_TRNC ~ TRNC ~" panggil Cyprus seraya melambaikan tangannya. TRNC pun menoleh kearah Cyprus dengan muka datar dan mulut belepotan. Agaknya dia habis memakan roti._

"_TRNC ! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu !" teriak Cyprus senang. Cyprus pun langsung memeluk TRNC tanpa kompromi. Sementara TRNC diam saja. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya TRNC pelan._

"_Aku ? Menjemputmu lah !" jawab Cyprus senang. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita pulang ~" ajak Cyprus sambil menggandeng tangan TNRC._

_TRNC pun melepaskan gandengan tangannya dengan pipi menggembung. "Aku tak mau kembali ke rumah itu, aku mau bersama Turkey" seru TRNC kesal._

"_Eh ? Kenapa harus sama Turkey ?" tanya Cyprus penuh tanda tanya besar. Memang, setahu dia, TRNC begitu, 'memuja' Turkey._

"_Soalnya, Turkey itu… gentle.." jawab TRNC dengan tersipu – sipu. "Ke.. kenapa wajahmu memerah ?" pekik Cyprus kaget. TRNC pun hanya membuang muka._

"_Ya sudahlah, pokoknya kita harus pulang !" paksa Cyprus sambil menarik – narik baju TRNC, sementara TRNC tetap berpegangan pada pohon._

"_Benar – benar" kata Cyprus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya_

"Apa bagusnya sih Turkey ?" gumam Cyprus

"Hah ? Kamu bicara apa Cyprus ?" tanya Turkey

"WUA !" teriak Cyprus disusul oleh sssttt-an dari Nation lainnya. "Ada masalah Nation Cyprus ?" tanya salah satu pengurus PBB. "Ah, tidak" jawab Cyprus _gagu._

Cyprus pun meminta maaf kepada Turkey, lalu melanjutkan 'ritual'nya yang sempat terganggu.

"_Benar – benar" kata Cyprus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Apa bagusnya sih Turkey ?"_

_Pupil TRNC pun mendadak mengecil, ia menoleh kea rah Cyprus dengan tatapan tajam. "Wowowowo TRNC, ada apa ?" tanya Cyprus kaget. TRNC pun mendekati Cyprus dengan tatapan tajam. Cyprus pun mundur, dia berusaha untuk menenangkan TRNC, namun hasilnya percuma._

'_BUAK', TRNC pun memukul perut Cyprus dengan full power. Cyprus pun terbatuk – batuk dan memengangi perutnya kesakitan._

"_Ugh.. ohok ohok.." Cyprus pun terbatuk "Ke.. kenapa TRN.. C ?"_

"_Bodoh, aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun menghina Turkey" balas TRNC dengan tatapan tajam. Cyprus pun memanggil – manggil nama TRNC namun yang ada TRNC malah melangkah menjauhi dirinya._

_Setelah itu, semua terlihat gelap._

~(*r*)~

~ Istirahat rapat PBB ~

"Eh buset dah, rapatnya lama banget" keluh Denmark kesal

"Iya, terlalu lama untuk HERO seperti ku !" kata America sambil pasang pose

"Huh, PBB gak awesome banget sih !" umpat Prussia. Tunggu, memangnya Prussia masih eksis ?

"Ya udahlah, dari pada ribut terus, lebih baik makan pasta ve ~" saran

"Kamu tuh ya, yang diomongin pasta mulu !" ejek

Para Nation sekarang sedang berkumpul di kantin PBB, berusaha untuk melepaskan kepenatan yang diderita para Nation-tan selama rapat. Cyprus juga bergabung dengan mereka, namun wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu.

"Kamu kenapa Cyprus ?" tanya Hungary penuh khawatir

"Ah, tidak apa – apa Hungary" senyum Cyprus yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Oh, begitu" ujar Hungary "Daripada kau murung, kenapa kamu tidak baca doujin USUK R-18 aja ? Aku bawa nih, buat melepas kepenatan aja !" saran (buruk) Hungary. Cyprus pun hanya sweatdrop.

~(*r*)~

"Huah, aku capai ~" keluh Cyprus dengan nistanya.

Cyprus pun menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Namun sesampainya dikamar, Cyprus menemukan sosok yang sangat familiar sedang duduk di jendelanya.

Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus… Adiknya…

"Hmm.." "Sudah pulang ?" ujarnya datar

"No—eh, TRNC ?" ujar Cyprus kaget "Nga.. ngapain kamu disini ?"

"Berkunjung" jawabnya singkat "Tidak boleh ?"

"Hmm… Boleh sih" ujar Cyprus mangut – mangut. Cyprus pun duduk di tempat tidurnya, tepat disamping TRNC.

"Hmm ?"

"Ke.. kenapa ?" tanya Cyprus _riweuh_ sendiri "Aku memangnya nggak boleh duduk disampingmu ? Lagian ini kan kamarku !"

"Boleh kok"

…

'_Duh, suasananya ga enak banget ! Aku harus mikirin topik pembicaraan nih !'_ tekad (?) Cyprus

"Hei" panggil TRNC memecah keheningan

"A.. Apa ?"

"Aku kesini sebetulnya mau…"

"Mau ?"

"Hmm…"

"Apa sih ?"

"Mau…" "Mau… mi—"

"Mau minum ? Aku ambilin dulu deh"

"Bukan" seru TRNC sambil memegang tangan Cyprus "Aku kesini mau…. Minta maaf…"

"Hah ?"

"Aku mau minta maaf, soal kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu…" ujar TRNC pelan "Yang sewaktu, aku memukulmu…"

"Oh !" kata Cyprus ber-oh ria. Sepertinya Cyprus lupa akan hal itu.

"Iya, aku Cuma mau ngomong itu doank kok" ujarnya pendek dan langsung melompat dari jendela kamar Cyprus. "WOI !" panggil Cyprus "Masa mau langsung pergi aja sih ! Ngomong apa _kek_ gitu !"

TRNC pun berhenti, lalu berputar 1800 kearah Cyprus, dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Turki.

"elveda, benim güzel kardeşim. i, Birbirimizi tekrar görmek umuyoruz gün***" ucap TRNC seketika dan langsung menghilang.

"Hei ! TRNC !" panggil Cyprus langsung melompat dari jendelanya dan berlari – lari mencari TRNC "Ka.. kamu kemana ?"

Cyprus pun mencari – cari TRNC, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak menemukannya. Cyprus pun hanya bisa pasrah saja. Ia pun menatap langit, lalu berkata

"Εσείς ανόητος, φυσικά εμείς θα συναντηθούν και πάλι****" ujar Cyprus dalam bahasa Yunani

* * *

A little explaination (inggris abal mode : on):

*United Nation = PBB / Perserikatan bangsa – bangsa, tahu kan ?

**Allen Kirkland – Jones = Pegawai England yang ada di Hetalia World series episode 21. Para fans menamainya 'Allen Kirkland – Jones dan percaya bahwa dia adalah 'USUK secret love child ~'

*** elveda, benim güzel kardeşim. i, Birbirimizi tekrar görmek umuyoruz gün (Turkish) : Goodbye my lovely brother. I hope we'll meet again someday

**** Εσείς ανόητος, φυσικά εμείς θα συναντηθούν και πάλι [Eseís anói̱tos, fysiká emeís tha synanti̱thoún kai páli] (Greek) : Kamu bodoh, tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi

* * *

A/N :

Huaaa… Akhirnya selesai *merenganggkan pinggang*. Ugh, pasti abal + melenceng dari sejarah + abal + gaje + blablabla #hajared

Gimana nih, abalkah ? gajekah ? Awesomekah ? #dibakar

Mind to review ?


End file.
